


小女孩与她的稻草人、铁皮士兵、胆小狮朋友们

by zxhlyr



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Wizard of Oz References
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zxhlyr/pseuds/zxhlyr
Summary: 小女孩认识了稀奇古怪的稻草人、铁皮士兵和胆小狮。他们都有一个心愿。但是……
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Ingrid Brandl Galatea & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Ingrid Brandl Galatea & Sylvain Jose Gautier
Kudos: 7





	小女孩与她的稻草人、铁皮士兵、胆小狮朋友们

**Author's Note:**

> #虽说主线是青狮友情但强烈菲帝暗示有，HE，（努力）治愈向，短打一发完
> 
> #稻草人不是没有脑子##铁皮士兵不是没有心##胆小狮不是没有勇气#
> 
> #跟绿野仙踪没有关系！借个梗而已

小女孩骑着马踏上了冒险之旅。

途中，她经过一个很大的农场，看见一群羽毛美丽、颜色鲜艳的鸟儿都聚在田野上的稻草人旁边，叽叽喳喳地吵个不停，把稻草人围在中间。其中最美丽的一只鸟正在一展歌喉，动听的歌声把小女孩吸引住了。

稻草人傻呵呵地笑。它们的同伴则趁机大快朵颐，快把农田里种的庄稼啄光了。

风一吹，稻草人哗哗作响。风穿过他轻飘飘的身体，空心的头部，制造出嘈杂又干涩的响声。

小女孩对稻草人说：“你这个傻瓜！这些鸟儿只是为了转移你的注意力罢了，它们真正的目的是想饱餐一顿。”

“我知道，”稻草人说，“但这也不错。总比我自己的脑子被它们啄食要好。我害怕我的脑子会被它们贪婪地吃光。”

“那你的脑子呢？”小女孩不客气地说，“它们现在在哪？”

稻草人困惑地思索了一阵：“不知道。也许我不小心把它丢在哪里了。”

“那跟我上路吧，”小女孩说，“我正好缺个伴。也许我可以帮你找找脑子。反正你在这里根本没起到吓唬鸟儿的作用嘛。”

稻草人答应了。

小女孩和稻草人一起往前赶路。小女孩骑着马，稻草人坐在她的背后。稻草人经常讲笑话给小女孩听，他总能逗得小女孩哈哈大笑。她不再感到寂寞了。但是，每次小女孩想要打听稻草人的脑子到底丢在哪里的时候，稻草人总是岔开话题。

走着走着，一只狮子跳了出来，张牙舞爪地挡在他们前进的路上，露出血盆大口。

小女孩很害怕，但她绝不退缩。她下马，捡起一根树枝作为木剑，和这只比她高一头的狮子正面对峙。

咦？这头狮子却并没有朝她扑过来，而是畏畏缩缩地退后几步。

“对不起，”狮子说，“请你放过我。”

小女孩松了口气。她有点想笑。她对狮子说：“怎么回事？你不是狮子吗？你的爪子和牙齿比我的木枝锋利多了，为什么要怕我？”

狮子回答：“我没有胆量。别人为此嘲笑我。”

小女孩说：“那你是怎么狩猎的呀？你平时怎么进食呀？”

胆小狮说：“我只吃素食。我不吃肉，连一只兔子都没吃过。所以我父母把我赶出领地，他们觉得一头不敢狩猎的狮子不配当狮群的领袖。在我找回胆量以前，他们不许我回去。”

小女孩想了想。她觉得她可以和这头狮子交个朋友，因为它虽然看起来很凶猛，却不会伤害她。

“跟我们一起走吧，”小女孩说，“我可以捡野草、摘野果给你吃。也许，我还能帮你找到你的胆量呢。”

胆小狮答应了。小女孩骑着马，稻草人坐在她的身后。她让胆小狮走在最前面，它凭自己的外表吓退了不少打着坏主意的强盗。但是这一次，一具散发着金属光泽的坚硬盔甲挡在他们面前。小女孩看到盔甲的右手手甲中攥着一柄剑。

“把我的心交出来。”盔甲开口了。原来盔甲也会说话。

胆小狮瑟瑟发抖地躲到了小女孩的马后面。稻草人被远处的云朵迷住了，冲着天空挤眉弄眼，似乎完全没察觉到眼前的危机。

小女孩知道她又只能靠自己了。“请等一下，”小女孩说，“你没有心吗？”

铁皮士兵回答道：“因为我的心一直晃悠，咣当作响，撞来撞去，我受不了这种噪音，就在打仗的时候把它拿出来放在外面。等战争结束，我想要把心装回去的时候，发现它被人拿走了。我要把你们的胸腔挨个剖开，看看有没有谁把我的心藏起来了。”说完，他提起剑，逼近了他们三个。

小女孩急中生智：“请等一等！首先，这个稻草人里面塞得全是稻草，没有一点别的东西，你掂一掂他的重量就知道了。其次，这头狮子长的当然是一头狮子的心，你的心尺寸肯定不符合。至于我，我的心是原装的，从小陪我长到大，绝不会有什么问题。不信，你过来听一听就知道。”

铁皮士兵放下剑，弯下腰，仔细聆听小女孩的心跳声。“你的心跳得很快，”铁皮士兵说，“而且很安静。这确实不是我的心。我的心总是很吵，而且跳得很乱。”

小女孩有点同情铁皮士兵。她觉得没有心的生活一定很难过。

“跟我们一起走吧，”小女孩说，“也许我能帮你找到你的心。你可以帮我们击败那些难缠的坏人。”

铁皮士兵答应了。

就这样，小女孩和她的三个稀奇古怪的同伴，没有脑子的稻草人，没有胆量的胆小狮，没有心的铁皮士兵，继续向前走着。她把马让给了最重、所以走得最慢的铁皮士兵，和稻草人一起骑到了胆小狮背上。胆小狮很乐意驮着他们走，因为这样它就不会在夜晚因为害怕哆嗦得那么厉害了。一路上，小女孩负责向遇到的人打听有没有见过脑子、胆量、或者一颗心脏。虽然她很努力，但他们还是什么线索都没有找到。不过小女孩非常乐观，她坚信到下一个村庄、或者城市的时候，他们就能找到线索。

他们来到一个城镇。就在这时，意外发生了：一个女巫现身，用魔法迷倒了他们四个。

醒来的时候，小女孩发现稻草人、胆小狮和铁皮士兵被带走了。在这陌生的城镇，她又变回了孤身一人，且她一个人也不认识。

我得找到他们！小女孩想。但她首先得活下来。凭借着照顾马匹的本领，她在旅馆里找到了一份打杂的工作。老板好心地允许她住在马厩里。

一个月来，她四处打听，却毫无头绪。最后，她得知城镇里新来了一个马戏团，城里的小孩子们和大人都着魔了一样，花一堆金币买票去看马戏团表演。

小女孩凭直觉判断这其中有鬼。在表演的时间，她跟着人流，悄悄溜进马戏团的大帐篷。

在舞台的中央，她看见了胆小狮。它被铁链锁住，已经饿得皮包骨头，脏兮兮的毛垂在脑袋边上。女巫就站在它身边，拿鞭子鞭打它，命令胆小狮做各种各样的表演，比如原地转圈、跳过火圈、或者站在一个球上跳舞。胆小狮试图保持平衡，却因为害怕摔了下来。观众们哄堂大笑。每当这个时候，女巫就毫不留情地拿鞭子抽打胆小狮，而胆小狮痛苦地颤抖。

小女孩非常愤怒，但她知道光靠她自己一个人无法击败女巫。她环顾四周，发现稻草人居然在跟着观众们哈哈大笑，像是被施了法术，显然没发现台上的是他们的朋友。

她把稻草人拽了出来，拿着自己的小木枝在他棉花一般的填芯里捅了好几下。

“你怎么啦？”小女孩责备他道，“你还没发现台上的是胆小狮吗？”

稻草人终于清醒过来。“天哪，”稻草人说，“我们得赶快把他救出来。”

“要救出他来，我们就需要你的脑子。”

“可是，呃，脑子在哪儿呢？”稻草人说。

小女孩早就怀疑，其实稻草人自己把自己脑子藏起来了。她心生一计。

“别装傻了，我知道是你把它藏起来的。上次我听鸟儿们聊天，说它们已经发现了你藏脑子的地方，要一起去把它啃光。”

稻草人吓坏了。“那怎么办？”

“带我去你藏脑子的地儿，”小女孩说，“我来把你的脑子转移到更安全的地方。”

稻草人听从了。他带着小女孩来到一座幽深、黑暗的森林入口。

他顺着森林小径向前走，小女孩跟在他身后。但迷雾越来越浓。在浓雾中，野兽的眼睛闪着黄色的亮光。终于，小女孩迷路了，看不见稻草人的身影，而野兽的眼睛似乎越来越密集。

但小女孩预料到了会发生什么。她高举火把，逼退那些来犯的野兽。在来之前，她偷偷把一个破了洞的布袋系到了稻草人腰间，并在其中塞了一把她平时喂马用的燕麦。她吹了一声口哨。她心爱的马找到她，来到她身边。骑上马以后，她让她的马循着燕麦往前走。

终于，她找到了稻草人，他正从一棵巨树的树洞里掏出自己的脑子。不待他反应过来，小女孩一把抢过他的脑子，把它重新塞回了他的脑袋。

找回了脑子的稻草人说：“原来是这样。鸟儿们的话是你编造的，对不对？”

“对，”小女孩说，“你总算有脑子了。你看，其实有脑子也没那么可怕，对不对？鸟儿们来骚扰你了吗？就算它们再来，我也会把它们赶跑的。”

稻草人不得不同意。“我想到救胆小狮的办法了，但我们得先找到铁皮士兵。我们需要他的剑。话说回来，他去哪了？”

他们回到马戏团的帐篷，搜查了一圈，在收藏各种道具的仓库后面的一个房间发现了铁皮士兵。这个房间里放着各种各样的心，有水晶做的、玛瑙做的、黄金做的，还有钻石做的，令人眼花缭乱。

铁皮士兵正在把一颗黑色的铅心往自己胸腔里塞。但是这颗心半路卡住了。

小女孩摇了摇头，毫不犹豫向前一步，使劲把这颗心拔了出来。

“醒醒，”她叫道，“这么重的，会是你的心吗？”

铁皮士兵不肯放弃，又拿起另外一颗黄铜的心。“女巫告诉我说，这里面有我的心。我要把它们都试一遍，直到找到我的心为止。”

稻草人显然有了主意：“那你要试到什么时候？不如这样。你跟我们去救胆小狮。胆小狮说它只吃素，闻到肉的气味就会吐。让它一闻，就能在这堆人造的心里，找到你那颗肉做的心。你说怎么样？”

铁皮士兵于是跟着他们走了。

稻草人制定了计划。他负责在表演的时候扰乱现场秩序、制造混乱，小女孩负责对付女巫，把她的魔杖毁掉，铁皮士兵负责把锁着胆小狮的铁链斩断。

他们都做好了准备。女巫带着胆小狮一出场表演，稻草人就站在高台上，大吼起来：“着火了！着火了！”

说完，他真的划着火柴，点燃了舞台上的帷幕。惊恐的观众慌忙逃出帐篷。气急败坏的女巫想要挥动魔杖，却被躲在后台的小女孩冲出来撞倒了。小女孩把她的魔杖掰断，然后拿着女巫的扫帚揍了她几下。如果不是出事了，她还真挺想多教训教训女巫。

落下的火星把稻草人点着了。“别管我，”稻草人喊道，“你带着他们快跑。”

小女孩没有理会，以她生平最快的速度跑出帐篷，跑到井边，端起放在那里的水桶，又迅速沿木架子跑到稻草人身边，一桶冷水浇了下去。稻草人尖叫着在地上翻滚，终于扑灭了身上的火。他全身都烧焦了。

但不幸的是，木架子全都烧塌了。她和稻草人一起被困在火场的中间，而摇摇欲坠的帐篷似乎支撑不了多久。“他们呢？”稻草人问。

在舞台中央，铁皮士兵已经把困住胆小狮的铁链斩断了，但它却满怀恐惧地垂着脑袋，停留在原地，像是被无形的锁链锁住一样。

“胆小狮！”小女孩喊道，“加油！我们快被烧死了！”

听到小女孩的鼓励和催促，胆小狮终于抬起脑袋，怒吼一声，飞跃过燃烧的废墟，跳到了他们身边。它让小女孩和稻草人坐上它的背，然后转身，在整个帐篷快要塌陷的最后一刻冲了出去。

他们担心地望着燃烧的帐篷。胆小狮还想回去找铁皮士兵，被稻草人拦住了。

“放心，”稻草人说，“我研究过他金属外壳的材质。那是一种熔点非常非常高的金属，这样的火焰是绝对烧不坏的。”

如他所料，一会儿，铁皮士兵迈着沉重的步伐，安然无恙地走了出来。

“这点火烧不坏我的躯壳。”铁皮士兵说。“但我回去找了那个装有一堆心的房间。等我赶到的时候，大火已经将那里吞没了。我的血肉做的心肯定已经烧没了。”

小女孩不知道怎么安慰他。她有点想哭，但她忍住了。

看到她沮丧的神情，铁皮士兵安慰她道：”没关系。”他的语气很温柔：“你们没事就好。我不需要心也能活着。”

就在这时，胆小狮——这时候已经是不胆小的狮子了——打了一个嗝，吐出了一颗跳动着的心脏。

“对不起，”不胆小的狮子说，“其实是我把它吞了。”

“你不是只吃素吗？”小女孩惊讶地问。

勇敢的狮子怀着歉意说：“那天我在路旁看到一颗没有主人的活生生的心脏。我因为饿极了就把它吞了。我真的很后悔，但一直不敢说出来。”

“没关系，”铁皮士兵哼了一声，“反正我找到我的心了。”他打开盔甲，把自己的心装了回去。

现在，稻草人找回了自己的脑子，胆小狮找回了自己的胆量，铁皮士兵也找回了自己的心。小女孩呢，则找回了她的三个朋友。她问他们要不要跟着她一起回家，他们都答应了。

**Author's Note:**

> lofter：不交妄想税


End file.
